kasa
by Queen of the Spiders
Summary: idk yet
1. Kasa?

"Where the hell am I?" I wondered out loud. Looking around I realized that I was surrounded by men with spears 'oh shit I'm in trouble'

"Who goes there?" asked an old woman looking at me strangely.

"Who are you?" I asked Glaring at her. "My name is Kasa"

"KASA! Kagome's daughter?"She asked

"Your name old woman?" I asked my temper rising quickly

"Lady Kaidae it is I can see her ears" A man yelled

"Ah so it is please follow me" Kaidae said turning around and walking away.

"No who are you" I said picking up the sword that my father drop by the well the last time that he was here and drawing it holding it to kaidae's back.

"I see that you inherited your father's temper and strength!" Kaidae said turning back around.

"You knew my father!" I asked surprised

"Yes and your mother now sheath that sword and follow me" she replied. I quietly sheathed the sword strapped it to my side and followed her untrustingly.

"You may leave us" She said to the village men

"Yes my lady" They said and turned and walked away. No sooner than they hit the village Kaedie and I were surrounded. By cat demons

"What do you want" lady kaedae asked "you left with a vow not to return why are ye here"

"Our business is with the one named Inuyasha where is he" The cat asked

"What do you what with my father" I asked drawing my sword. My ears started to twitch angrily.

"Your the dogs pup" The cat asked her jaw dropping.

"Whats it to you" I said my temper flaring quickly

"Come with me" She said returning and jumping away.

"Why the hell should I" I yelled after the cat when I got no reply I started running after her sheathing my sword following the cat scent and came to a open field and almost ran it to a wolf.

"Who what where the hell did it go" I wondered out loud

The wolf growled "Whats a mutt doing on my turf"

"Back off wolf" I growled back drawing my sword again his eyes went wide.

"Inuyasha's sword how the hell could you even pick that up!" he asked amazed

"It's my fathers sword" I replied easily

"Your not Kagomes pup are you?" he asked his eyes going wider

"Yes Kagome is my mother. Why do you ask?" I replied

"DAM YOU MUTT KAGOMES MINE" He screamed

"No kagomes dead" I replied with a growl

"No thats not possible" he said taking a step back

"My mother died two years ago in a car accident so did my father" I said growling

"n.. n..no that not possible" he said "You must be lieing" he contuied angriely

"Why the hell would I lie about my parents deaths" I screamed

"Who the hell are you" the wolf asked

"Who are you wolf" I growled

"I am Kouga The Leader of The eastern wolf tribe" kouga said highly "who the hell are you"

"I am Kasa your worst nightmare" i said stanceing to attack.

"I Doubt that the mutt couldn't defeat me and neither can you" kouga said with a smirk.

"Were about to find out" i said leaping into a attack he jumped back and foward to attack stop only by a golden whip. That I whirled around to see who it was only to see my sister being held be a demon with golden eyes and long silver hair.

"You the Hell are you? and why the hell do you have my sister?" I asked growled

"who i am and what i do is no consern to you" The demon said


	2. Enter Tesa

"Tesa Who The hell is this demon" i asked growling mad

"This is seshomaru your fathers brother" She answering

"This jackass is my uncle" i said unbeliveing

"Your inuyasha's pup" sesshomaru said

"Yes he is my father" i said heatly sniffing the the air serching for the cats catching the scent I said "catch you later boys" then running at top speed after it.

"where the hell is she going" kouga wounder out loud. then speeding off after me. After catching up He asked "where the hell are you going"

"After the cats" I answered in short

"Mind if I come?" he asked

"Ok" I said "Friends?"

"Friends" he replied with a smile 'hopefuly more' he thought

"Good" I said while thinking 'maybe we can go out' after loseing the scent again not to far from the den

He suggested "Going to the den for the night"

"Sure" I Said quitely

"This way" he said pionted to a path I nodded following him as he started torwards the den fifteen minutes later we arrived at the den. he lead me to his room "We'll sleep back here." He said


End file.
